Women's Kazakh National Team
| Jerseys = | First game = 4–0 (Riga, Latvia; 21 October 1995) | Largest win = 19–0 (Misawa, Japan; 3 February 2003) | Largest loss = 13–0 (Harbin, China; 6 February 1996) 13–0 (Linköping, Sweden; 3 April 2005) | World champ2 name = IIHF World Women's Championships | World champ2 apps = 5 | World champ2 first = 2000 | World champ2 best = 6th (2009) | Regional name = Asian Winter Games | Regional cup apps = 10 | Regional cup first = 1996 | Regional cup best = Gold (2003, 2007, 2011) | Olympic apps = 1 | Olympic first = 2002 | Olympic medals = | Record = 85–76–12 }} The Kazakhstan women's national ice hockey team represents Kazakhstan at the International Ice Hockey Federation's IIHF World Women's Championships. The women's national team is controlled by Kazakhstan Ice Hockey Federation. Kazakhstan has 127 female players in 2011.Profile Tournament record Olympic Games *2002 – Finished in 8th place World Championship *1999 – Finished in 17th/18th place (1st in Pool B qualifying group, promoted to Pool B) *2000 – Finished in 9th place (1st in Pool B, promoted to Top Division) *2001 – Finished in 8th place (relegated to Division I) *2003* – Finished in 10th place (2nd in Division I) *2004 – Finished in 10th place (1st in Division I, promoted to Top Division) *2005 – Finished in 7th place *2007 – Finished in 9th placeDemoted to "Division I: Main championships cancelled due to SARS outbreak. Did not affect Division I. *2008 – Finished in 10th place (1st in Division I, promoted to Top Division) *2009 – Finished in 6th place *2011 – Finished in 8th place (relegated to Division I) *2012 – Finished in 14th place (6th in Division IA, relegated to Division IB) *2013 – Finished in 19th place (5th in Division IB) *2014 – Finished in 20th place (6th in Division IB, relegated to Division IIA) *2015 – Finished in 21st place (1st in Division IIA, promoted to Division IB) *2016 – Finished in 17th place (3rd in Division IB) Asian Winter Games Kazakhstan has participated in every women's ice hockey tournament contested at the Asian Winter games. The squad has claimed a medal in every tournament including three golds. * 1996 – 3rd * 1999 – 3rd * 2003 – 1st * 2007 – 1st * 2011 – 1st European Championship *1989–1995 – Did not participate *1996 – Finished in 13th place (7th in Pool B) National U-18 team The national under-18 team debuted in 2007 during qualification for the first ever IIHF Under 18 women's world championships (contested in 2008). *2008 – Did not qualify *2009 – Did not participate *2010 – Finished in 6th place (in Division I) U18 Team | Jerseys = | First game = 15 - 1 (Piešťany, Slovakia; April 3, 2010) | Largest win = 15 - 0 (Spittal an der Drau, Austria; January 8, 2016) | Largest loss = 19 - 0 (Dmitrov, Russia; March 28, 2011) | World champ2 name = IIHF World Women's U18 Championships - Division I | World champ2 apps = 2 | World champ2 first = 2010 | World champ2 best = 6th (2010, 2011) | Record = 5-28-0 }} The Kazakh women's national under 18 ice hockey team is the national under-18 ice hockey team in Kazakhstan. The team represents Kazakhstan at the International Ice Hockey Federation's IIHF World Women's U18 Division I - Qualifications. World Women's U18 Championship record *Includes two losses in extra time (in the round robin) ^Includes one win in extra time (in the round robin) References External links *Official website *IIHF profile Category:Women's national ice hockey teams in Asia